The Pack with Two Alphas
by AKay1297
Summary: A new creature is in town, one that appears to be invincible and is absent from Peter's beastiary. To deal with this new threat, Peter and Scott team up as alphas, bring Derek and Cora back, enlist Deacon as the pack's druid, and track down the first person Peter turned on his alpha rampage. Scott/OC, Derek/Paige, Isaac/Allison, Stiles/Cora, Peter/Lydia, Melissa/Sheriff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've been dying to write a Teen Wolf fic for forever now, well really since the season 3 finale, but I finally pulled all my ideas together. It originally started out as a bunch of separate fics that covered the same timeline from different perspectives following different relationships, but I decided to combine it all into one fic that shadowed a bunch of relationships, all while wrapping up the unresolved issues at the end of season 3 and having the pack face it's most challenging rival yet. So, here it is! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It hadn't exactly been a shock that Peter Hale was still determined to be an alpha, no matter what it took. He'd entranced Lydia Martin to bring him back to life, and it was possible, because he'd died a supernatural death. But now he ran into another problem. Scott McCall was a true alpha. Nothing could change that. He was an alpha by force of will, so true that nothing could corrupt it. And there could only be one alpha in a pack. Even in the alpha pack, Deucalion had risen over all the other alphas to take control.

But even so, he had a core of steel. He had bided his time for the past year, helping Scott and his nephew, Derek Hale, fight the alpha pack and the Darach. He hadn't revealed to them that he was still an alpha after Lydia brought him back from the supernatural beyond. Ah, yes, Lydia. He might be an alpha, but he owed her a debt. And he was always good on his word. He had a code. And a plan.

So he'd bide his time some more. He'd play his cards right and find some way to rise about Scott as the ultimate alpha in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Scott had been searching for her for nearly six months now. The six months since Derek had left had been filled with Scott's hunt for both him and the girl he was now looking at from across the park. She'd been more tricky than Derek. He'd been able to find Derek by scent. Getting him to come back was a different story, but he'd been fairly easy to find. She'd been the tricky one to locate. He didn't have a scent for her, so he'd had to track her down the old-fashioned way: by enlisting Sheriff Stilinski's help.

So here he was, nearly fifteen hundred miles away from Beacon Hills and all alone. His best friend, Stiles Stilinski, had hoped off to a nearby ice cream cart to "get himself some sustenance after the ridiculously long drive". Scott had always thought Stiles had an overactive stomach, but it had only been about twenty minutes since they'd last ate. But Stiles wasn't his problem now. His problem was that girl, standing innocently by the coffee cart across the park. Hannah Fields. She was what he'd been after for all these months. The first one Peter had turned when he'd gone on his alpha rampage two years before. He needed her in his pack.

* * *

Allison Argent sat in her bedroom, sighing and staring at her ceiling. Two boys. There were two boys in her life that demanded her attention. One was in love with her and one of them was merely in… lust for her. So many girls complained about not being interesting to guys. Not only was that not true, but being chased by more than one guy sucked. And on top of that, she had to deal with her grandfather and the danger he posed to her whole family. He'd been willing to poison them to save himself, and in doing so his body had rejected the one thing that would have been able to save it. But he was still alive, and being so, he was a danger to her and her entire family. And Scott's pack in Beacon Hills.

Isaac Lahey. Somehow, even though Scott had told her he was in love with her, she still couldn't get Isaac off her mind. Every time he looked at her, she got all… tingly. Even so, she and Scott had something also. She couldn't ignore that. And Scott was Isaac's alpha. Scott might have been a true alpha, but even he might have some issue with a… relationship between she and Isaac. Not to mention her father. Cris Argent had made an exception for Scott and even though he was retired, he still wasn't crazy about the idea of Allison and a wolf. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be willing to make an exception for another wolf. So she'd have to stay away from Isaac. No matter how tempting it was not to.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he hopped out of his jeep. In a few days, he and Scott would be going cross country to pick up some girl Scott thought was going to save them all. He had no idea what she could do to save them from anyone, let alone from something supernatural, but Stiles had learned long ago to trust what Scott said without question. Scott always had a way out. He couldn't understand it, but for the past six months, he'd been feeling… empty. Really ever since the Hales had left. It couldn't be Derek, because, well, he hated Derek. He could only think it was Cora. Cora Hale, the girl he couldn't restrain himself from bickering with.

He flashed back to saving her life in the ambulance last year. Her body was reacting aversely to the mistletoe in her system, and Stiles was the only one there to bring her back. Mouth to mouth was the only way to get her breathing again. So he'd done it. He wouldn't admit it, but in his dreams since that night, he'd been giving her mouth to mouth over and over again in his dreams, except in his dreams, she was conscious and she was responding. He teased himself night after night with the feel of her soft, supple lips on his and the sweet puff of breath he'd felt when she'd started breathing again. Oh, yeah, it was definitely Cora. Cora and her sweet, pretty lips.

* * *

Melissa McCall always knew when her son was up to something. And for months now, Scott has been up to something. She wanted to know who it was he was after, because his odd disappearances for days and sneaky glances whenever he was around Peter told her he was looking for someone. Maybe more than one someone if he was really desperate. She didn't know much about his life. She knew he was an alpha now, she knew he was a true alpha, but Deacon, Scott's pack's druid, hadn't told her much beyond that. There was only one person she could get all the information she needed from.

Sheriff Stilinki may not have had a clue about everything before Scott and Stiles had let him in on it, but she and the Sheriff had been able to bond while they'd been held captive by the Darach. He knew more than she did, and she wanted to know what he knew. For the safety of her child. Scott had a knack of getting himself in way over his head. God forbid he'd need someone to bail him out. She wanted to know everything he was up to so she'd know if she'd be able to come to his rescue. It was what being a mother was all about.

* * *

For Derek, there was no reason to stay in Beacon Hills if he was no longer the alpha. Scott was a true alpha, and he couldn't compete with that. So he and Cora had left. He knew Scott had found him. He didn't think it would take long. In fact, he knew Scott would find him in a matter of days. They hadn't gone far. But he would be sincerely shocked if Scott had told anyone about finding him and Cora. He wasn't about to give up his only card.

He knew he couldn't be a true alpha like Scott. He couldn't even be a normal beta. He was too strong for an omega. But there was only so long he could go without a pack. Cora simply wasn't enough. He craved pack life. But he couldn't go back to Beacon Hills. He couldn't go back to the spot where he'd killed Paige. He'd taken the life of the one person he could truly, unconditionally love.

* * *

There was something dark in Beacon Hills. Something missing even from the beastiary that Peter had hidden under the stairs. It could kill werewolves. It could kill people. It could kill other shape shifters. And it had no conscience. So far, it had managed to stay under the radar. But it was about to make an entrance. A memorable one. Right before the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I was hoping to have this chapter done before the holiday week, but I was so busy with everything, I didn't get a chance. But here it is! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, happy beginning of Hanukkah, and here's wishing for a happy holiday season! As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

Scott stared across the park at the girl by the coffee cart. He took in the way she moved, trying to determine if she really was the one he'd been looking for. She brushed a hand along her shining blond hair, brushing it away from the side of her face. It glinted in the light, so different from the hair of all the women in his life. His mother, Allison, Cora… they all had brown hair. And Lydia's was red. Not a single person he had regular interactions with had blond hair. It intriged him.

The move itself was delicate, smooth and silky. She was utterly feminine, from the loose waves of her hair to the pale blue sundress on her shoulders and the heeled sandals on her feet. Sure, Allison and Lydia dressed in girly clothes, but he'd seen Allison shoot werewolves in the chest with a poisoned bow, and Lydia's scream took away the feeling that she was helpless and feminine.

And despite the fact that Scott knew this girl was a werewolf, and not only that but the key to stopping a prophecy, he couldn't see her as anything but female. Even at this distance, he could feel himself attracted to her. He shifted. That wasn't a good idea. He already had to fight for Allison, he wasn't about to put himself in a position where he could let Allison go because of another girl. He loved Allison.

"Yo, Scott, whatcha staring at?" Stiles walked over and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I thought we came here to find some savior werewolf chick, not stare at trees."

Scott glared at Stiles out of the corner of his eye, then turned and nodded at the girl. "That's her. Blue dress."

Stiles whistled. "She's hot, man. You sure she's a mutant?"

"Yes, Stiles, I'm sure," Scott said forcefully. "Now all we have to do is convince her to come back to Beacon Hills with us." They glanced at her as she took a sip of her coffee. "Should be easy."

"Give me five minutes and an empty room and I got you covered," Stiles said, nodding determinedly.

Scott snorted. "Dude, you can't even get Lydia to kiss you. What makes you think you can get a perfect stranger to kiss you?"

"Lydia won't kiss me because she knows me. That's the problem. And for your information, she did kiss me. Last year in the locker rooms." Scott's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "It's true! I was having a panic attack and she kissed me to calm me down."

"Oh, so she only kissed you because she thought it might save your life. That makes sense." Stiles narrowed his eyes at his friend in sarcasm.

"You think you're really funny, don't you? Well, I just think you're kind of an asshole." Scott smirked. "So, how are we gonna get her to come with us, anyways? She doesn't exactly look like she's trying to find a way to get out of here."

Stiles was right. She wasn't shifting, she didn't look uncomfortable; she actually looked like she fit in perfectly here. Scott thought it was almost a shame to take her out of this environment she looked like she belonged in. But they needed her. So it would have to happen. "I'm not sure. But we've got to try."

"Okay, bro, whatever you say."

Scott stared determinedly across the park. Then he bean moving forward, striding towards her. "Whoa, whoa, Scott, where are you going?" Stiles rushed up and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking forward any more.

"I'm going to go talk to her. That's why we're here, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but… I mean, you're just gonna go up to her and say 'hey, I'm also a werewolf who was turned by Peter Hale, maybe you could come back with us and try to stop an inevitable prophecy?'" Stiles always motioned with his hands when he spoke, but this time he over-exaggerated to prove his point.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Stiles, mellow out. If it doesn't work this time, we just call in back up. And we use force."

"Backup?" Stiles asked warily. He glanced behind them where Scott pointed and groaned. "Why did we have to bring Isaac?"

"Because I thought we might need to use force."

"You need help."

"What?"

"You two. To take down a girl like that, you need help."

"C'mon, Stiles, she's a werewolf who's never had any training facing a true alpha and one of the most talented and loyal betas in the country. I think we'll be fine." He continued walking towards the girl and Stiles looked after him, shrugging. "Whatever you say."

Stiles leaned back onto his heels and crossed his arms, staring across the park as Scott approached the girl. She turned towards him, gave him a skeptical once-over, and crossed her arms over her chest. Stiles smirked as she raised her eyebrows at something Scott said and shifted her body away from his. It did not look like it was going well for Scott.

"Hi, Hannah." She looked over, startled, then raised her eyebrows as she looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" She scoffed. He jerked his head back. She had looked so sweet and innocent. But sweet and innocent were not coming out of hr mouth right now. But her mouth did look deliciously sassy as she spoke. Now that he could see her up close, she was even more beautiful than she was at a distance. Her skin was clean and bright, dotted by golden freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes bored brightly into his, and her blonde hair curled in flawless rings around her shoulders. Her top lip was slightly thinner than the bottom, giving her an enticing pout. Right now, her lips were quirked in an unamused smirk.

"I'm sorry, I'm Scott McCall." He held out his hand. She stared at it disdainfully.

"I don't know anyone named Scott McCall." Okay, now she was just pissing him off.

"I know you don't know a Scott McCall. This is the first time we've met."

"What do you want, Scott McCall?" She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her body away from him.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, I know this is going to sound… completely crazy, but… I know what you are."

She blanched, but quickly covered it up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"See, I think you do. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He narrowed his eyes as he met hers. "You're a werewolf." He allowed his eyes to blaze red for a moment and watched as hers widened impossibly. "And so am I."

What? Nothing Hannah had just heard made any sense. She thought Peter was the only alpha around, but this kid's eyes were glowing red, just like an alpha's. How was that possible? There couldn't be more than one alpha in a pack. The pack wouldn't be able to survive without sole control by one single wolf. And there couldn't be more than one pack around that area. There weren't enough wolves. There were only a handful of packs in the entire country, let alone two within five miles of each other, maybe less. "You're… you're an alpha?" Hannah asked, finally finding her voice.

"Yes… but I'm different," he explained at her sudden jump away from him. "I'm not like him. Peter. He's the one who turned you, right?"

She looked up at him, into his soulful brown eyes. Despite the fact that she barely knew this boy and that he was kind of scaring her with all this knowledge of her background, she couldn't help but feel like she could trust him. He didn't seem like he was there to deceive her or hurt her. Than again, people didn't always do what they were feeling. And yet, she found herself nodding.

"We think you're the key to stopping a prophecy," he continued, speaking slowly and carefully so as not to frighten her. But the words he was saying were enough to frighten her even if he had the most soothing and comforting voice in the world.

"What? Why do you think that? I'm nothing special."

"No, Hannah, you're very special." Something in his tone made her look up into his eyes, startled, to find him staring deeply back into hers. Like she really was the most precious thing in the world. She smiled slightly at him.

"Why are you so convinced I am the person you're looking for?"

"I don't know. I can… feel it or something." Feel it? Yeah, maybe she could feel it too. Maybe she knew what it meant. They were… connected in some way. It was powerful. It was… supernatural.

"I think I might feel it too. I recognize you, on a wolf level. My wolf knows you're wolf is in it's pack." She tried to put the… rather intense desire she felt for him into more suitable words for someone she just met. "That's what it's like, right?"

"That's exactly what it's like!" Awwww, c'mon. He couldn't have sounded even a little less eager, could he? Then something struck her. "What exactly is this prophecy that I'm supposedly going to prevent."

"Well, in werewolf mythology, the true beta, the first wolf an alpha sires, is the only one who can truly make an alpha strong. Without their true beta in their pack, an alpha remains vulnerable. The alpha could have a hundred wolves in it's pack, but if the true beta is not there, the pack is not strong. When an alpha and it's true beta are united, a sort of magical protection field is formed around the pack. It can prevent the pack from dangers, like other packs being able to detect the presence of another pack. Well, you're Peter Hale's true beta."

"Oh, and you're another wolf in his pack? You need me to come back so you guys are safe?" A small smile played around his lips and she watched him in confusion, but he nodded.

"Yeah, that's it," he said, nodding. There was something in his body language that made her think he wasn't being entirely truthful, but she couldn't help but trust him anyways. "So will you come with me?"

She looked into his eyes, trying to gauge his sincerity. She could tell he was telling her most of the truth, and he did appear to want her to come rather desperately. He wasn't telling her something, but she did inherently trust him. So she nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you."

Four hours later, Stiles and Scott were standing at the side of the jeep as Stiles filled the tank at a gas station while Hannah went to the bathroom and grabbed snacks inside.

"How did you get her to come with us?" Stiles hissed to Scott. It was the first time they'd been alone since they'd gotten back into the jeep, so it was the first chance they'd had to talk about what had happened at the park.

"I told her she's a true beta. Not a lie. From there, she assumed I was a beta in Peter's pack and he had sent us to bring her back to protect the pack. I didn't do much. She did most of the hard work." Scott shrugged. He had a way with persuasion. Maybe it came from his true alpha status, but he could get almost anyone to do whatever it was he wanted with minimal effort. If only that worked or Stiles on girls…

"But you showed her your eyes. I saw them from across the park. They were red. No beta's eyes are red. Why'd she think you were a beta?" Stiles still didn't get it.

"I don't think she knows what color a wolf's eyes are best on it's rank. I think she just think it varies based on the wolf."

"But how did you know that?"

"I didn't."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak again, but Hannah came striding out of the gas station store and stopped at the side of the car. "Hello, boys. Ready to go?"

The gas pump jerked, notifying Stiles the tank was full, and he nodded. "Um, yep, looks like. Pile on in."

* * *

"Sheriff," Melissa moved into the Stilinksis' house, knocking on the door jamb as she entered the kitchen. "Do you have any idea where our boys have gone?"

"Please, Melissa, call me Steve. I'm only Sheriff when I'm at work." He sent her a pleasant grin. It was funny, even in their time as captives to the Darach, she hadn't ever heard his first name. Steve. It was nice. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Stiles and Scott are?" Melissa shook her head as she stepped fully into the kitchen. "I can't find them anywhere and Scott said they were going to Derek's for a few nights, but it's been almost a week since they left and I can't find them."

"I have absolutely no idea." He shook his head. "Sometimes, I consider lojacking those boys. They always wind up in places we don't expect them to be."

Melissa laughed, her mirth floating infectiously into the house inhabited only by men. It struck the Sheriff as strange and out of place, but in a bad way. They needed more of a female presence in the Stilinski house, someone who could inject the warmth Melissa's laugh did. "Very true, Sheriff- ah, Steve. It's a habit. Oh, well, I guess I'm worrying about nothing. Maybe I should just relax."

"Nah, you're a mother. It's your job to worry about your son, werewolf or not." She looked up, meeting his understanding and playful gaze. "Besides, if you didn't Scott would go wild. He'd have no one to keep his head on straight."

"Well, thank you for saying that." She shook her head. "But it's not true. Scott is completely able to handle himself. He's a true alpha. That should say it all."

"Yeah, he does have his werewolf side under control. But that doesn't mean he's not still a teenage boy. And you know, at the heart of every teenage boy is a little boy craving some good old fashioned mother's love. Well, that, and a whole mess of hormones." They laughed together.

She rubbed her hands on the back pockets of her jeans and tried to smile politely at the Sheriff. "Thanks for your time, Sher- Steve. I'll get out of your way."

"Melissa." She turned around at the sound of her name. "You know, while we wait, you're welcome to stay here. You know, we could… order a pizza, drink some beer, watch some TV… you know, adult stuff."

She smiled. "You know, it sounds oddly like teenager stuff."

"Well, I may not have matured past that stage in development yet." He returned her smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure how I feel about a teenager being in charge of our town's law enforcement. Maybe we should see if someone can do something about that." Her smile became teasing, and she began to turn around and leave the house again.

"Wait, Melissa!" She smirked and turned around to face him. "C'mon, I couldn't have the perfect date in high school, don't make me miss out on it again."

That dropped the smile off her face. Date? She knew they flirted, but she had no idea he'd felt that way about it. She thought it was a casual thing, maybe a bit of single parent bonding, but not looking towards a possible relationship. Of course, one date didn't mean they were going to be in a relationship. But maybe they would be. She had to admit, the thought of being in a relationship with him wasn't terrible. In fact, it was kind of… nice.

So despite her shock, she said, "Okay. I'll stick around."

* * *

Chris knocked on Allison's door that night. "Come in!" He heard from inside and pushed open the door, entering from the hallway.

"Allison, I wanted to talk to you about Scott." Her head snapped up as she looked at him with a measure of concern.

"Dad, you know we aren't together anymore. He's more into pack stuff recently. I've barely talked to him in a few weeks." An idea struck her and she pointed her finger at him. "Mmmmm, but Isaac might know. I ran into him the other day, he said Scott and Stiles were taking a trip to find some girl that was going to help them fix everything with Peter. He'd probably know a lot more than I do."

"I wasn't actually wondering about his new pack activities. In fact, the less I know about the pack activities, the better. I just want to know if we still have his support in our… discrepancy with your grandfather."

Allison looked into her father's piercing blue eyes. "Dad, I'm not sure if it's healthy for you to have this vendetta. I mean, he's your father."

"He told us he'd sacrifice his family for his own needs. Why should he be surprised when we damn him to the same?" Chris shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We are pursuing my father, and that's the end of this conversation. But I do want to know if Scott's pack will be able to back us up. We could use all the help we can get."

"I'm not sure, Dad, but I'll look into it and I'll let you know." Chris nodded and backed out of his daughter's room.

Allison glanced around before picking up her phone and dialing. She tapped her nails on the notebook in her lap as she waited for Isaac to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" She finally heard.

"Hey, Isaac, it's Allison. My dad just asked me about whether or not Scott and the pack are giving us your support on the Gerard issue. I think things are a little too… complicated for me to talk to Scott, so I figured I'd ask you. You know anything about it?"

"Of course we're backing you up. Gerard is one sick bastard. We'll help you out with taking him down."

"Okay." There was a long pause between the two of them. "Well, um, thanks. I guess I'll… talk to you later."

"Bye, Allison." She shivered at the sound of her name at his lips. His voice was so low, rough and… sexy. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She should not be thinking about this. She needed a break from boys. And it was for Isaac's own safety. Chris wouldn't be amenable to a new werewolf boyfriend. So she'd stay away. As hard as it might be.


End file.
